The Girl I Left Behind
by NY BrAt 007
Summary: *Chapter 14 up!! FiNiShEd!!* Amy is always seen as one of the guys. Unfortunately, when she starts her new life, her guys want her back. She finally returns..
1. Perfect Roomates

This never happened. *Tries hypnotizing you guys* Lita never broke her neck. Matt wasn't a jerk and broke away from Jeff. Mattitude my ass. Stephanie and Bischoff are the GMs and the roster did split. The Monkees own the song 'The Girl I Left Behind' and Vince owns everyone and everything. Um, that's about it. This is just an idea I've been playing around with for a couple of days and I just decided to act on it last night! Did you guys miss me? No, that's all right. Just enjoy the story- that's all I care about.  
  
^FallenAngel^  
  
[You told me not to try and tie you down  
  
[So I just took my place and hung around  
  
  
  
"Hey Amy, can you come in here for a second?"  
  
She looked up at the sound of her friend's voice and set aside the sketch she was working on; something that she hoped would later be turned into a t- shirt. She shoved her hands in her pockets and trudged out to her living room. "What's up John?"  
  
"I kinda needed to talk to you about something." The young wrestler said, looking up at her expectantly.  
  
Amy sat down next to him, trying to avoid sitting on Adam who had sprawled over the entire length of the couch and gave him a curious glance.  
  
"Do you think." He paused. "Do you know if Torrie's seeing anyone?" He asked, changing his mind at the last minute.  
  
"Not that I know of." Amy answered, trying to remember any indication that the blonde was taken. "She would have told me if she was. Why do you wanna know?" John blushed and Amy nodded knowingly.  
  
"You can't tell anyone!" He demanded, a light pink color rising to his cheeks. "Could you do me a favor and see if she likes me? Or at least what she thinks of me? Because I know you, if anyone, could find that out from somebody."  
  
Amy pulled back and rested her elbow on Adam's shoulder. He stirred a bit before returning to his nap. That was supposed to be a compliment, I think, she thought instantly. She looked down at her bare feet and bit her lip before looking back at the hopeful rookie. "That'd be no problem. I'll talk to her before the show tomorrow."  
  
"You're the best Ames." He said appreciatively as he gave her a quick hug. Adam mumbled something in his sleep and flung his arm around. Both Amy and John ducked before they got hit and he glared at Adam. "You're such a lazy ass." He accused loudly.  
  
Adam slowly opened one eye and pushed some stray hair out of his face. He shot a death glare in John's direction and Amy jumped off the couch.  
  
"I gotta go get some stuff." She told the two guys that looked like they were ready to kill each other. "I should be back in a couple of hours though." They didn't even hear her as Adam delivered a half-ass spear to John, who recovered and attacked Adam.  
  
Amy shut the door behind her and winced when she heard the sound of something shattering. Yeah, it's better to leave those two alone when they get pissed off, she decided, pulling her purse over her shoulder. She said hello to the security that guarded her apartment and walked out straight into the bustle of downtown Atlanta.  
  
  
  
Please R&R guys! You know it means the world to me! 


	2. The Cold, Harsh Truth

Well, I'm glad that you guys liked the first chapter so much! I'm excited about writing this story actually. I'm not even going to get into Christian losing his title on RAW, because that was just plain wrong. What kind of team is the Hurricane and Kane anyway? (NO FLAMES!! Lol) Forget it, just enjoy the chapter!  
  
The Monkees own 'The Girl I Left behind'  
  
  
  
[You always said that you must be free  
  
[Well you couldn't see you were losing me  
  
[And messing up the one good thing we had  
  
  
  
Amy bought a cup of coffee from a vendor a couple streets down. No sugar, no milk. She sat down on one of the benches in front of the numerous clothing boutiques and just thought about anything that happened to come to mind.  
  
The WWE was on hiatus for an undetermined amount of time while Vince got some of his legal affairs in order. The superstars had been given clearance to go home (or anywhere else) and they'd be notified once the whole mess got sorted out.  
  
So Amy was staying at her semi-permanent apartment in downtown Atlanta. John Cena and Adam Copeland had immediately become her self-appointed roommates. The Hardys had invited her to stay with them; Adam and John were the only ones who knew how she felt about the Hardys. And for that she was grateful.  
  
After hearing her plans to go home to Atlanta, however, Stephanie McMahon had the brilliant idea of inviting a select view of the divas to spend the time with her; all on the entire top floor of the hotel Stephanie had rented out. Their building was nearly three blocks away, but Amy swore she could hear them being "blonde and moronic".  
  
She looked up as a shadow blocked her sun and was startled to find Stacy Keibler standing in front of her-foot tapping, hand on hip. "What do you want?" She muttered.  
  
"We want you to come shopping with us." Stacy answered cheerfully. "We were headed towards this cosmetic store-"  
  
"I don't think Amy wears make-up." Trish piped up.  
  
"I wear make-up." Amy responded, gritting her teeth. She was getting more and more agitated by the passing second. She pushed herself off the bench and started walking away when she heard footsteps behind her. That only made her walk faster and somebody grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" Torrie demanded.  
  
Amy stared silently at the only Diva she considered a friend. "Nothing." She finally answered. "Why does something have to be wrong just because I don't want to go shopping for eyeliner with you guys?"  
  
"You never want to do anything with us though." Torrie countered. "Why is that?"  
  
"Would you really like to know why that is?" Amy asked evenly. Torrie's smile wavered but she still nodded happily. Amy took a deep breath. "Fine. I don't like doing stuff with all of you because I think that you're so self-diluted and selfish and honestly, you all annoy the hell out of me." Well, there goes the only one she considered a friend.  
  
"You're just mad because you're never going to be anything like us." Torrie sneered. "You're not blonde, your chest isn't big enough." Amy swore she saw Torrie stick her chest out a little after saying this. "And you'd rather hang out with Matt and Jeff, practicing your jumping off of stuff. You might as well be one of them because you're sure as hell not one of us." She glared at Amy before spinning around on her heeled boot and walking back to the rest of the group of girls.  
  
Amy stood there in shock, her bag falling off her shoulder and resting in the crook of her elbow. Why was what Torrie said bothering her so much? It might be true, but that didn't mean she had to flat come out and say it like that, she said to herself, watching as they walked away in their big, happy, giggling group. Oh shit, I am not mad about this, she instructed silently.  
  
She pulled her bag pack up on her shoulder and by the time she'd gotten home, the idea was already forming in the back of her mind. Amy was about to open the door when it swung open, revealing a wide-eyed John.  
  
"I did not crash into your display case." He rushed out. "I swear to God I didn't. Adam was coming at me and I moved and he crashed right into it and the glass broke and Adam's fine. Why aren't you saying anything?" He asked as Amy walked right by him. She walked past the shattered case and Adam sitting on the floor, reading a book with an ice pack on his head, and went straight to her bedroom.  
  
"Is everything alright with her?" Adam asked, glancing up from the book. "She could have at least yelled at us or something."  
  
"She completely ignored us." John noted incredulously, watching as she slammed the door shut. It caused the last remaining bits of glass to fall from the case and drop next to Adam, who jumped. "She's not supposed to ignore us!"  
  
  
  
No long words, just read and review. Thank you everyone for the support, you gusy are the greatest!!  
  
^FallenAngel^  
  
  
  
| | 


	3. Not Quite A Homecoming

Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm really excited you guys like this story so much, it makes me feel good! OMG! *Deep breath* Am I the only one that thought Christian looked incredibly sexy in the cowboy hat on RAW last night? Damn, I don't care if I was the only one. He looked good.  
  
"I'm not that one that screamed like a girl when you got chokeslammed by the Hurricane" Lance Storm  
  
"He's a superhero!" Christian  
  
Love him soo much! *Shivers* Nevermind me, just go on with the story! And make sure to read the little note at the bottom! It's very important!  
  
  
  
[I'm going out the same way I came in  
  
[The game is over now  
  
[I couldn't win  
  
About half an hour later, she emerged from her room with a large suitcase in each hand. She had a purposeful look on her face and stopped in front of John and Adam, who were sitting on the couch watching something on the Cartoon Network.  
  
"Are we going somewhere?" Adam asked honestly, taking in her 'ready-to- travel' appearance. "We going on a trip?"  
  
"We're not going anywhere." Amy corrected after setting a piece of paper on the table. "This is a list of all the numbers or information you guys will possibly need. I'm going home for a while." She explained. "I just need some time to myself."  
  
John picked up the paper and read over it. "You're going to come back though, right?" He asked.  
  
Amy gave them both a sad smile. "I don't think so."  
  
This caught both of their attentions and they looked at her with wide eyes.  
  
"You're not coming back?" Adam asked incredulously. She nodded and he stood up so they were face to face. "So, what you're saying is that me and John moved down here to Atlanta with you so that you wouldn't have to go with Matt and Jeff and now you're just ditching us?"  
  
"It's not like that." Amy rationalized. "I just need some time to think things through and-"  
  
"Are you still gonna wrestle when you get back or whenever things are back to normal?" John cut in, turning off the TV.  
  
Amy shook her head and picked up both of the bags. "Probably not. I can't keep doing it like this and honestly, I don't think this is where I belong."  
  
"This being the whole wrestling circuit." Adam started, moving his arms around in circles. "Or this being your apartment in Atlanta?"  
  
"Do you really need an answer?" She asked him evenly. She bit her lip to keep the tears from falling and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "I'm going to miss you guys though." She added.  
  
Adam and John gave her each hugs and then walked her to the door.  
  
"We're going to miss you too Ames!" John called as they watched her walk down the stairs.  
  
"Have a safe trip and we love you!" Adam added. They saw her hand her card to the security officer and he opened the doors. She turned around and gave them a small wave before the doors closed behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Amy finished packing her bags into the back of her car and turned her eyes to the window of her apartment. There was no movement, no waving, and no fighting. They're probably trying to figure out what happened, she thought to herself as she got into the driver's side. She pulled out of the parking lot and followed the signs to the freeway that would take her home.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"So, I'm still kinda unsure about what just happened." John said finally, breaking the silence in the room. "She just straight up leaves because she needs some time to herself?"  
  
Adam shrugged. "That's what it sounded like. I don't get it though, did we do something wrong?"  
  
John sat up straight and he pointed an accusing finger at Adam. "I bet it's because of that time when you ate all the food in the refrigerator and never told her and we had to have cereal for dinner that one night." He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest triumphantly.  
  
"I bet it's because you're stupid." Adam countered. "And she's mad because of that one time when you were jumping on her bed and broke the whole damn thing."  
  
"You're probably right." John answered truthfully. "I hurt my arm doing that, it wasn't fun because I couldn't wrestle for like two weeks after that."  
  
"We all missed you terribly." Adam deadpanned. He picked up the list that Amy had left them. "Did she say anything about how we were going to have dinner?"  
  
John looked over his shoulder. "No, but she left us the number for 911."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Amy looked up at the traffic sign and let out a sigh of relief when it read 'Lockport, 25 miles'. She switched her highbeams on and turned up the radio a little bit louder to keep her from falling asleep.  
  
She got off the freeway about fifteen minutes later and easily found her way to the small town she called home.  
  
All the lights were off and no noises were heard. For some strange reason, Amy had the strong urge to just put her hand on the horn and push for all she was worth. She laid her hand on the wheel, but then pulled it back. Probably not the smartest thing you could do, she advised herself, pulling into the driveway of her parent's one-story brick house. She shut off the headlights and pulled her keys out of her purse as she approached the front door. Her bags could stay out there until morning.  
  
Amy pushed the key into the lock and turned slowly. She quietly pushed open the door and then shut it behind her. Her parent's old German Shepherd, Rosy, lifted her head up, saw it was Amy, and then rested her head back down on her paws before falling asleep again.  
  
"Good plan." She whispered, laying her jacket on the arm of the couch. She grabbed a pillow from the pile next to the TV and placed it under her head as she lay down on the couch. She thought back to Adam and John still in Atlanta and prayed that they hadn't burnt the apartment down.  
  
  
  
So, how'd you guys like the third chapter? Now I definitely know where I'm going; but I need your help! Yes, you! *Pointing finger* I need your guys original characters to incorporate into Lita's new life. I can't come up with all those new characters on my own. Sounds like anything you'd be interested in??? If yes then submit a review or e-mail including:  
  
1st - Character name:  
  
2nd - Male or Female:  
  
3rd - Age:  
  
4th - Personality:  
  
5th - Any interesting tidbits (optional):  
  
And then make sure to sign in so I can read the stories these characters are involved in! Your help is greatly appreciated and don't worry, you guys will get 100% credit to your character! And even if you don't have an original character, just make someone up and submit the same info!  
  
Thank you guys soo much for your help!  
  
^FallenAngel^ 


	4. Moving On

I loved all the reviews I got from you guys! You're all so sweet. And thanks to everybody with the character ideas, they all sound kick ass; Ally, aussiewantonsmurf, AmY, and Child of Strata, you guys are the best! I'm waiting for yours Shadow! LoL, no rush! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
[Down inside  
  
[I feel a lack  
  
[But this time I won't be back  
  
  
  
Amy woke up the next morning and opened her eyes to come face to face with her eight-year-old brother. He was almost nose-to-nose with her and blinked slowly before grinning.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He whispered, nearly sitting on her stomach. "Did Mom and Dad know that you were coming home?" She shook her head and they both looked up as they heard the sounds of people coming from the bedroom. "I think they're gonna know now." He supplied.  
  
"Thanks Billy." Amy responded dryly, folding up the blanket she had used.  
  
"Billy honestly, do you think you could make any more." Her mom trailed off as she caught sight of her only daughter. "Amy, what are you doing here??" She asked, pulling her up in a hug.  
  
Her dad hugged her next and held her away at arms length. "You're probably going to want to make yourself scarce pretty soon."  
  
"Tom." Her mom scolded, hitting him lightly on the arm. "She's just got home and you're sending her away?"  
  
He winked at Amy and then turned back to his wife. "Remember the boys are going to be here soon."  
  
"What boys?" Amy asked immediately, her eyes darting from her parents to the door, which was getting knocked on. "Who were you guys expecting?"  
  
"Matt and Jeff." Her mom answered breezily over her shoulder as she walked to the door.  
  
Amy turned to her dad, who had a knowing smile on his face. "You hide out in the rec room downstairs and I'll come get you once they're gone." She heard Matt and Jeff's voices floating in from the doorway and kissed her dad on the cheek before sprinting downstairs.  
  
"Thanks Daddy!" She called quietly, shutting the door behind her. She threw herself on the over-stuffed, red and blue plaid couch and picked up her cell phone. She punched in a number and waited patiently until the person picked up.  
  
"Linda McMahon's office. This is Janette, how may I help you?" Her secretary answered happily.  
  
Amy cleared her throat. "I need to speak to Mrs. McMahon. Tell her it's Amy Dumas and that it's kind of important."  
  
"Of course Miss Dumas. If you can hold on for just one second I'll be able to transfer you." She didn't give Amy a chance to respond and put on some bad 'I-just-put-you-on-hold' music.  
  
Amy drummed her fingers against the arm of the couch idly and carefully kept watch on the door at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Linda McMahon speaking." She finally came through, sounding really bored.  
  
"It's Amy." She hurried out.  
  
"How are you doing dear?" Linda asked. "We're truly sorry about this whole delay on the WWE. The problems should be resolved in a matter of weeks."  
  
"That's actually what I needed to talk to you about."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Amy sighed. "I know that I have the contract with you guys and everything, but I was just wondering if there was anyway out or if they were completely, legally binding."  
  
Linda was quiet for a moment and Amy was afraid that she had actually hung up. "Of course they're not completely binding." She finally answered. "But why on Earth would you be wondering about something like that?"  
  
"I don't think I can do this anymore." Amy answered truthfully. "I realize that this might put a strain on things in the women's division, but honestly I don't feel like I can do it."  
  
Linda sighed. "Is there anything we can do to convince you to stay? Anything that we can fix possibly?"  
  
"No." Amy responded.  
  
"And you're absolutely sure that you want to just give up your contract?" Linda pressed, very reluctant to lose the only original diva they had.  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Alright then." Linda said. "Are you down in Atlanta right now, or shall we send out the paperwork to your home address?"  
  
"You can send it to the address in Lockport. You don't know how much this means to me Linda." Amy continued before anything else could be said. "I appreciate you listening to my side and to what I actually want."  
  
"Anytime dear." She said. "I'm going to warn you that you might be getting a call from Vince later this evening. He normally likes to talk it over with the people too, maybe convince them to stay."  
  
Amy laughed. "With all due respect, I don't think even Vince McMahon will be able to convince me to stay."  
  
"He can be very persuasive if he wants to be." Linda responded. "Well, look for the paperwork in the mail and I'm wishing you the best of luck with whatever it is you want to pursue."  
  
"Thank you so much Linda."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Amy hung up the phone and rested it on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"Is Amy here or something?"  
  
She cringed when she heard Jeff's voice all the way from upstairs.  
  
"Are you sure, because that's her car in the driveway and I could swear that that's her coat." He pressed on.  
  
"It's not Jeffrey. Believe me." Her dad said. "So what brings you guys here so early?"  
  
Amy tuned them out and picked up yesterdays newspaper that had been left on the table. She began flipping through and reading the comics when all of a sudden she knew what she was going to do.  
  
  
  
And what'd you guys think?? Please read and review (like usual) and OH! I need like 2 more male characters and possibly one more female. If you're interested, review or e-mail with the necessary info:  
  
1st - Character name:  
  
2nd - Male or Female:  
  
3rd - Age:  
  
4th - Personality:  
  
5th - Any interesting tidbits (optional):  
  
Your help is so much appreciated! OH! Go buy the Sims, Unleashed. LoL, hands down best game ever! K, thanks guys! 


	5. Suprises in Store

Oh wow, fifth chapter already? This story is kinda coasting along, isn't it? Well maybe not exactly coasting, but it's fun to write!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and suggested character ideas. All your help was really, truly appreciated. The Monkees still own the song (you'd think they'd be so happy about somebody paying attention they'd just give the whole damn thing to me, but nooo.) but I own the story!  
  
  
  
[And years from now  
  
[I'll turn around and see  
  
[The girl I left behind me  
  
  
  
"So you're leaving us again?" John demanded, sitting on one of the boxes Amy had stacked up by her car. He threw up his hands as she nodded and went back inside to get the rest of the boxes. "We come up to North Carolina to be with her again, and she's leaving. I don't get it."  
  
Adam agreed from his place on the ground and looked like he was ready to pass out from the heat. "We've gone between Atlanta and Lockport in a mere matter of months, during the summer mind you. So why can't we just go back up to Toronto? It's not as hot out there." He thought about that for a quick second. "Up there."  
  
John turned to Adam and gave him an angry gaze. "You're not even going to try to help me out here?"  
  
"Why bother?" Adam shrugged. "Amy's got her mind set up and we're not gonna change it. It'd just be a waste of time."  
  
"At least let us go to San Diego with you then." John pleaded when she came back outside with the rest of her luggage.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Adam said evenly, moving so he was in the shade. "It's even hotter there." He pulled a hat over his face and proceeded to fall asleep.  
  
Amy turned to them and put her hands on her hips. "John, no, you're not coming with me to California. And Adam, if you're so unhappy down in the south then go back up to Canada." He gave her a quick thumbs up and she loaded the boxes and closed her trunk with a resounding 'bang'.  
  
"So I'm leaving now and my plane's going to be arriving in Cali at about 6 tonight, your time." She informed John, who was the only one still paying attention to her. Even her younger brother had given up trying to sneak into the backseat and was seated on the ground, playing with some of his action figures.  
  
John stood up and gave her a long hug. "We're gonna miss you Amy." He honestly told her. She smiled and he grinned. "Just make sure that Cali doesn't turn you into one of those bitchy, conceited princesses. Because if you are when you come back, I'll turn you over to Matt and Jeff."  
  
"Is that a threat?" She asked sarcastically, bending down to give Adam a hug. "Bye Sweetie." She told him. He smiled and waved, his eyes still closed. "I promise I'll call as soon as the plane lands." She promised John as she got into the driver's seat.  
  
He watched as she backed out of the driveway and kept his eyes on the car until he couldn't see it anymore in the distance. He walked over to where Adam was lying down and nudged him with his foot. "Come on, we're doing so much traveling as it is we might as well go up to Canada."  
  
Adam looked up quickly and grinned. "Really?" John nodded. "Alright. You'll love it there." He said happily as they got into the car. "It's so much cooler and I get to see my mom."  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait." John mumbled, pulling out of Amy's driveway. They waved to her brother and Adam was visibly bouncing in his seat as they neared the highway. "This is gonna be a long trip."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Amy pulled the hat down lower on her head as she stepped off the terminal and set her carry-on down for a minute while she looked for the baggage claim. She eventually found it and grabbed all her stuff (her parents were shipping the big stuff) and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number and waited for a response. "Hey, it's me." She finally answered. "Yeah I'm here.where are you guys.Really? Adam must be happy about that.I'm fine.I promise.Okay, so I'll call you later then.bye John." She hung up the phone and went outside to find a cab.  
  
It took only a couple of minutes and pretty soon Amy was in back, staring up front at the Ric Flair bobble head the driver had stuck to the dashboard.  
  
He stopped at a building and Amy didn't even glance up as she got her stuff and paid the driver. It wasn't until she looked up at the building did she feel her stomach drop straight to her feet.  
  
The main front door was off its hinges and propped up against the wall. Fights and screaming could be heard coming from inside and Amy ducked as a sneaker came crashing out of a window, landing a mere inches away from where she was standing.  
  
Amy set her biggest suitcase down on the ground and felt like crying when she took in the shape of the apartment again.  
  
All of a sudden she felt strong hands push her from behind. She held out her hands to break the fall and felt someone kneeling on her upper back, preventing her from looking up. Amy, suddenly grateful for her wrestling background, elbowed the person in the stomach and flipped over, sending the guys' feet flying out from under him. She pinned his hands down and rested her knee on his throat.  
  
No words were exchanged and somebody grabbed a hold of her hair, pulling her to the ground. The three guys grabbed her purse and luggage and sprinted off, getting lost in the darkness.  
  
Amy shook her head and willed herself not to cry as she pulled her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Is everything okay Miss?"  
  
She looked up and was relieved to see the police car that had pulled up. "I just got robbed." She managed out, near hysterics. "Could you give me a ride to the nearest restaurant or gas station or something? I need to make a phone call."  
  
The cop obliged and glanced sideways at Amy as they drove in silence. He eventually pulled to a stop in front of a small diner and gave her a small smile. "Make sure to be more careful around these parts, especially when it gets dark."  
  
"Thanks." She said miserably. She got out of the car, one hand still clutched on her wallet, walked up and pushed the glass door open.  
  
A blast of hot air was the first thing to hit her, and then the smell of stale coffee and some cleaning products. She shielded her eyes from the lighting and took a seat on one of the stools.  
  
"What can I get for you?" The lady behind the counter asked, pushing her grayish/blonde hair behind her ears.  
  
"Just a tea." Amy answered, keeping her eyes glued to the ketchup stain on the counter.  
  
She looked at Amy sympathetically. "You look like you could se something stronger then just a tea." She commented.  
  
Amy looked up and locked eyes with the woman. "No, thank you." The waitress left and Amy was allowed to think about her situation. Where was she going to live? What was she going to do? This was definitely not my smartest decision to make, she ultimately decided, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail.  
  
A person sat on the stool next to her and glanced sideways, taking in her whole appearance. "Amy?" He asked quietly.  
  
She turned around and was about to explain that she didn't have a pen to do autographs when she took notice of the bright blue eyes and smile. "Ian?"  
  
  
  
Ooh, who's Ian?? Long lost lover maybe? Friend? Acquaintance? Reason that she's not friends with Matt and Jeff anymore? I'm not completely sure yet, just throwing out some ideas. I hope you guys like this and for all you who were wondering (and believe me, there are a lot of you) Amy doesn't like Matt and Jeff for a specific reason. I promise if you keep reading you'll find out why!  
  
^FallenAngel^ 


	6. Old Friends and New Enemies

Linda McMahon still owns everything, 'cept for the song and that's owned by the Monkees (I THINK!) Enjoy!  
  
  
  
[I told myself that things would be okay  
  
[You'd come around to my way any day  
  
[As time went on, you just stayed the same  
  
[No, you, you couldn't change or be rearranged  
  
[I'm picking up the pieces of my life  
  
  
  
  
  
Ian's smile widened. "It's so great to see you again."  
  
"I know right." She responded. She picked up the ceramic mug and turned back to him. "How have you been? We haven't talked in like forever."  
  
Ian paused. "Yeah, that's because we were kinda expecting never to see each other again. That's what you said at least." He noticed the upset expression that came on her face and rethought his topic choice. "So last time I saw you, you were teaming up with Matt and Jeff. Why are you here?"  
  
Amy sighed and pushed a stray piece of hair behind her shoulder. "I quit wrestling a few weeks ago." His eyes widened. "And as for Matt and Jeff, well that's a long story."  
  
"I have time." Ian said, resting his elbows on the counter as he stared intently at Amy. "You guys were inseparable. What happened?"  
  
She shook her head. "Honestly, and I don't want to offend you, but I really don't want to talk about that right now."  
  
Ian held up his hands in surrender and turned back to the soda that was waiting for him on the counter. He seemed to be studying the contents for a moment, when he turned back to her. "Where are you staying?"  
  
Amy was about to retort with some smart-ass response, and instead let her shoulders fall. "I have no idea. I think I had this apartment but I have no idea where it is anymore-"  
  
"You lost your apartment?" Ian cut in skeptically.  
  
"And then I got robbed." She finished, giving him a warning look. "So this cop gave me a ride here so that I could use the phone."  
  
"And you found me." Ian responded, opening his arms with a flourish. "Actually I have this place with three other people. We have a couch you could sleep on and I'm sure it'd be no problem."  
  
Amy smiled. "Really?" He nodded. She threw her arms around him and gave him a hug. "I promise that it'll only be a couple of days until I get myself settled into my own place and everything."  
  
Ian placed some money on the counter and got up, Amy following him. "Let me just call them to give them a heads up." He walked a couple of feet away, but Amy could still hear his side of the conversation.  
  
"Riley? Yeah it's me.you're still there.listen, let me talk to Rowen.. he's what.no no, just get me Jet then." He tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for his roommate. "Hey.yeah she told me.God send her home already or something.yeah, or that.Remember that girl I was telling you about.no? Thanks. Well I ran into her and she's got nowhere to stay so she's gonna be staying with us for a while, alright? Later!" He flipped the phone shut and turned to Amy with a smile as they got into the car. "They can't wait to meet you."  
  
Amy smiled back a bit uneasily. "Who is they exactly?"  
  
Ian put his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "The weirdest people you'll ever meet. No, I'm joking. Okay, first there's Jet, who I was talking to. More or less, she's an interesting individual. Rowen, who I originally wanted to talk to, is tolerant for the most part but when he gets pissed you're better off just locking yourself in the bathroom or something because stuff will be flying." He smiled when he saw the worried look on her face. "But don't worry about it."  
  
The rest of the ride was in silence, broken only by Amy's heavy sighs every couple of minutes.  
  
"Upset that you decided to come out here and leave everything behind?" Ian asked dryly, turning into an apartment complex parking lot.  
  
Amy shook her head and got out of the car, grabbing her jacket. "No, it was imperative that I got off the east coast."  
  
She followed him into the building, and then up the two flights of stairs. He pulled out a set of keys and before he could turn it the door flew open.  
  
"Did you not get my page?" A dark haired girl demanded, putting her hands on her hips. She looked Amy over once and then shifted her gaze back to Ian.  
  
Ian pulled his pager out of his pocket and grinned sheepishly upon seeing the flashing '1 New Message'. "Guess I should check it more often huh? What did you want though?"  
  
"What did I need?" The girl responded, hands still on her hips. She broke out into a smile, which completely changed her appearance. "No biggie. I just wanted some coffee." She turned her attention back to Amy. "So who's this?"  
  
"This is my friend Amy I was telling you about." Ian reminded her. "Jet this is Amy. Amy, this is my roommate Jet." He nodded and walked inside, his work was done.  
  
They shook hands and the hard look returned to Jet's face. "I know who you are." She started evenly. "And if you think for one minute you're gonna get special treatment because you were in the WWF, you're in for a rude awakening."  
  
"E." Amy replied abruptly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jet asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
Amy forced a completely fake smile. "It's WWE. Not WWF." She walked straight by Jet and into the apartment.  
  
Jet opened her mouth to say something but instead clenched her teeth and followed Amy in, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Ian was just about to start introducing Amy to the people in the room when her cell phone started to ring. Jet rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen. Amy gave Ian an apologetic look and answered her phone, turning away from them. "Hello?"  
  
"Amy?" The reply sounded static, like someone was trying to call from inside and a long way away.  
  
"Who's this?" She asked, still keeping one eye on Jet, who was talking with a dark haired guy, gesturing over to her every couple of minutes.  
  
"It's Shane." He managed out. "You never told me that you were going to leave."  
  
"Did your mom tell you?"  
  
There was a pause, and then "Yeah, but I wouldn't have known unless I asked her some questions about the company. I thought you told me you were going to try and stick it out. We agreed on that."  
  
"You weren't supposed to call." Amy said, trying to sound chipper about her current situation.  
  
"But it's a good thing I did." He countered. "Where are you? I'm coming to pick you up. You sound like you're ready to start crying at any second."  
  
Amy squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. I'm in California. You're not coming all the way out here to pick me up and I am not going to start crying."  
  
"Do you at least have someplace to stay?" He asked, his voice softening.  
  
"I'm staying with a friend of mine." She replied. "Listen, I'll call you sometime. But I gotta go." She hung up abruptly and slipped the phone back into her pocket as she turned back to Ian.  
  
"Everything alright?" He asked.  
  
Amy nodded enthusiastically. "Everything's perfect. I want to meet all your friends now."  
  
  
  
First off I have to extend a major thank you to the people whose characters I used for this, and following chapters:  
  
**aRiAnA for Riley  
  
**Shadow for Jet  
  
**Child of the Strata for Rowen  
  
There's still going to be more characters and I need some guy characters; like desperately. Ian belongs to me, but there needs to be more then two. If you have any suggestions for '*guy*' characters, it would be so greatly appreciated. And Ally, I think I'm kinda using the idea that you wanted to desperately that you gave me so that's yours.  
  
Please read & review, I love hearing what you guys think about this. If you want to be notified when this story is updated, just leave your name and e-mail address or e-mail me. Later! 


	7. The Matt and Jeff Fiasco

Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I've honestly been working really hard on it and I wanted it to be the best for you guys! Hope you enjoy and (OMG) you're gonna finally find out what happened between Amy/Jeff/Matt. So exciting! LoL, not really but eh, whatever. The Monkees (I think, I could be wrong) still own the song so.. Just read and review I guess!  
  
  
  
[I'm going out the same way I came in  
  
[The game is over now  
  
[I couldn't win  
  
  
  
* 8 Months Ago *  
  
"What are ya looking at?"  
  
Amy looked up quickly at the voice and then visibly relaxed when she saw it was just Matt. "Nothing." She responded, tearing her eyes away from the man that held her attention; the way his hair was tied back tight enough to keep it out of his face, but still allowing stray strands to fall out, framing his face. Or the body that Amy knew was underneath his t-shirt (she'd studied the movies and pictures) and his eyes that penetrated whomever he was talking to, always giving everyone his utmost attention. And she loved-Matt cleared his throat and she caught eyes with him. "Yes?"  
  
Matt sat down next to her and tried following her gaze, but deciding there were too many people, draped his arm around her shoulder. "It sure doesn't seem like you're looking at nothing."  
  
"So." She muttered.  
  
"Who does Amy got a crush on now?" Matt asked teasingly, studying the group of people. "If I guess will you tell me?"  
  
Amy smiled and shook her head. "Nope, sorry Hardy. My lips are sealed."  
  
But Matt refused to take no for an answer. "Is it Adam?"  
  
"I'm not telling."  
  
"Chris?"  
  
"Shut up Matt."  
  
"No? Alright, how about Helms?"  
  
"Too superhero for my taste."  
  
"Brock?"  
  
"Um, ew."  
  
Matt grinned. "That's your problem, you're too picky." He thought for a minute. "Or am I going in the completely wrong direction?"  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Is it Stacy?"  
  
Amy's jaw dropped and she shoved him off the bench. "Matt Hardy I cannot believe you even just said that."  
  
He looked up from his place on the floor and shrugged. "You're not gonna tell me so I might as well guess."  
  
"You're right, I'm not gonna tell you." She repeated. "And even if I did, it wouldn't do any good because we'd never be able to go out."  
  
"Do you like me?" Matt asked innocently.  
  
"Oh yes Matt." Amy responded dryly, watching as he picked himself up of the floor. "I want you right here, right now."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and pulled the roll of tape from his bag. "So tell me why you and the mystery man would never be able to go out."  
  
Amy muttered something and he strained to pick up anything.  
  
"You're a good mutterer." Matt concluded after being able to pick up nothing. "C'mon Amy, just tell me. It's not like I'd ever tell anyone, save Jeff-"  
  
"That's the problem." Amy cut in. "Jeff doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut for anything. And don't you dare try to tell me otherwise." She pressed on as Matt looked ready to counter the remark she made about his brother.  
  
The two sat in silence, watching the group, when Amy cut in with a heavy sigh. "I love him so much." She remarked, answering Matt's unasked question.  
  
"Don't you think love may be going a little bit far?" Matt asked simply, pulling his bag onto his lap.  
  
Amy shook her head. "Nope, you just don't understand."  
  
"Oh so it's turning out to be one of those things?"  
  
"One of what things?" Amy asked.  
  
"One of those 'you can't relate' 'you can't understand' type of things that'll prevent me from ever understanding any words that come out of a women's mouth." Matt replied.  
  
Amy shrugged. "Yeah well, what can you do?" She asked dismissively.  
  
"Please just tell me." Matt practically whined.  
  
"Is it really that important that you know?" She asked and he nodded in response. "Fine." She motioned him closer and cupped her hand over his ear and told him.  
  
Matt's eyes got wide and Amy slapped her hand over his mouth. "You cannot tell anyone or I will kill you." She threatened.  
  
He nodded slowly, eyes still wide, and backed off. "Really?"  
  
"Really will I kill you? Or really as in that's who I like?"  
  
"Um." He thought for a second. "The second. Really that's who you like as in I can't believe it."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Torrie. Psst, Torrie. Come here."  
  
The blonde looked around the deserted room warily, trying to find the source of the voice. "Hello?" She called uncertainly. "Who's there?" There was no response and further investigation led to discovering Matt Hardy hiding behind the door. "Whatcha doing?"  
  
He brushed the dust off the shoulder of his shirt and then turned to her with a grin. "Not much, what's going on with you?"  
  
She looked at him suspiciously before shrugging. "I was gonna get some training done, but since you're acting all 007 on me, I kinda hafta wonder what's going on with you hiding behind the door."  
  
Matt sat down before addressing her. "Well see, I have this friend; her name is Amy and you might know her."  
  
"Is there a point to this story?" Torrie cut in, brushing her hair back behind her shoulders.  
  
He nodded. "Actually yes. I want to hook her up with this guy that she told me she liked. You might know him as well." He leaned over and whispered the name in her ear and her hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"Honest to God?" She asked.  
  
"Yup, so you wanna help me?"  
  
"Why not." Torrie answered simply. "Only, let me tell Jeff because he seems to be good at these types of things."  
  
"Sure, I'll call you later."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Amy looked into the mirror as she finished with her make-up and smiled. Thanks to a couple of lessons from Terri, she'd been coached to do her make- up and hair perfectly. She was wearing a pale green, spaghetti strapped tank top, paired with a knee length denim skirt and some tan colored boots completed the outfit.  
  
"C'mon Amy! We're leaving!" Torrie called to he from outside the bathroom.  
  
"I'm coming!" She yelled back. She looked at her reflection one last time before grabbing her purse and meeting her friends outside. "So where are we going?" She asked as Trish grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the elevator.  
  
Stacy grinned but didn't say anything and Torrie smiled. "My brother said he had some friends that wanted to hook up with my friends so, ta-da." She held out her arms. "Here are my friends."  
  
"And we're going to meet his friends." Trish finished for her.  
  
Amy felt her excitement die down. Blind dates were the one thing that made Amy feel uncomfortable, and she didn't feel that a lot.  
  
The four got to the entrance of the restaurant and the other three stopped.  
  
"You go in and get our table. We'll be right there." Trish assured as they walked off.  
  
Now Amy was feeling really uneasy. Here she was having to meet four strange guys by herself, without the support of her "friends". With a sigh, she pushed open the door and let her eyes adjust to the dim lighting before scanning the room. One figure in particular caught her eye and she felt as if her breathing stopped.  
  
He saw her too and began making his way towards where she was standing. "Amy, what are you doing here?"  
  
She swallowed nervously. "Torrie said that her brother's friends wanted to meet us or something." She paused. "What are you doing here Paul?"  
  
"Matt and Jeff told me that they wanted to hook me up with this really hot girl." Paul answered. "But the only person I see here is you."  
  
This didn't really come as a surprise, but still hearing it from him made her feel two inches tall. Okay, so the people backstage said he was mean and a major jackass, but deep down Amy always figured he'd be this sweetheart that sent flowers and-she stopped her wistful thinking when she realized he was staring at her, causing her to start blushing. "I gotta go."  
  
He shrugged. "Alright, well if you see Stacy or Trish or somebody, tell them I'm here."  
  
She fought back the urge to start crying right in public and out of the corner of her eye saw Trish and Stacy smirking, shaking their heads. She looked the other was and saw Jeff looking confused, and yet still entertained at the same time. Matt was nowhere to be seen but Amy knew he had been behind this.  
  
* Present *  
  
"Ya still there?" A male voice asked in a concerned tone.  
  
Amy shook her head and looked over at the other person on the couch. "Yeah Rowen, I'm fine. Just doing a little thinking."  
  
"Must be serious." He joked, propping his feet up on the coffee table.  
  
She rolled his eyes. "I really appreciate that, thanks."  
  
He shrugged and picked up the paper. "Anytime. Hey, ya wanna catch a movie or something?" He quickly scanned the paper. "Nothing's really playing but tell me another good reason to waste nine bucks and we'll do that instead."  
  
"All that thinking got to me." She responded back, grabbing her jacket. "Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
  
So, what'd ya think about that? Was it worth waiting almost a week and a half for? I thought so. lol. Just kidding. I'm gonna try my hardest to get the next chapter up like as soon after Halloween as I can. Thanks bunches to all my super reviewers! 


	8. Strange Happenings

Hey guys! I'm back so soon! Aren't y'all impressed? Well I know I am. LoL. Ummerz.. oh! Legal stuff. Right. I own nothing. Monkees own the song. Shadow, Aussiewantonsmurf, Child of the Strata (who also helped w/ Dominic! Thanks hun!), and Ariana for their respective characters! Just enjoy I guess!  
  
  
  
[Down inside  
  
[I feel a lack  
  
[But this time I won't be back  
  
  
  
Amy pulled her knees to her chest and sighed, contentedly this time. She looked out from her place on the back steps at the city that was sprawled out before her and knew this wasn't where she belonged either. But at least this time she was going to give it a try.  
  
The five other people she was living with had become the closest thing to family since she'd left the real thing nearly five months ago.  
  
Ian had welcomed her back with open arms, picking up where they left off a year and a half ago. Even though he spent most of his free time with his band or creating their website, he'd always make time to talk, not only her but anyone, if they wanted to.  
  
As anticipated, Jet took the longest to become even civil with Amy, and even now they were only on slightly friendly terms. It became more of a mutual 'I won't bother you if you don't bother me' type of thing that they both respected.  
  
The next person Amy had met in the house was Dominic. Well actually, met was too formal a term. Ian had introduced them and Dominic had nodded to her from the corner where a notebook was resting on his bents knees. Amy had felt jilted when he'd said a grand total of five words to her, but was assured that that was how he acted towards everyone. 'You're not special' Jet had been quick to say.  
  
Casey had been friends with Amy and Ian before, so the two were already acquainted. She'd changed though, Amy had ultimately decided. She had used to be a shy, kind of sweet and innocent girl back when they were in the same Indy circuit back in Georgia. Now her hair was a deep black color with dark blue streaks. She had seven (known) piercings in places other then her ears and a look of constant attitude on her face.  
  
The last person, or persons, in the house were Rowen and his girlfriend Riley. She didn't live there as in paying rent, but she did live there as in making it her duty to be there even when Rowen wasn't. She was a blonde, outgoing girl with a huge voice that always made her seem taller then the five feet one inch she insisted she was.  
  
A first glance pinned Rowen as being the stereotypical Los Angeles "punk". Like Ian, he was in a band, which occupied most of his free time. But what most people didn't know, and Amy had found out by mistake, was that all the money he earned by doing a show went straight into the account that helped pay for his veterinary degree.  
  
All in all a pretty diverse group, Amy enforced silently with a nod of her head. She secured her hair underneath a hat and tensed when she felt someone behind her.  
  
"Do you want me to come back later?" Casey asked, putting her hand on the doorknob. "You look like you wanted to be alone."  
  
Amy shook her head and moved over to make room for her friend. The two sat in companionable silence for a couple of minutes when they both opened up their mouths to say something.  
  
"You first." Casey grinned, adjusting the anklet resting on her foot.  
  
Amy smiled back. "Alright. First off I wanted to tell you ho glad I am that we met up with each other again. You have no idea how relieved seeing a few familiar faces made me feel."  
  
"Well I'm glad." Casey responded. "Where did you come here from anyway?"  
  
"South Carolina." Amy said with a sarcastic sigh.  
  
Casey laughed. "So talk to me, tell me why you left and everything that happened with the WWE." She hit Amy on the arm lightly. "I wanna know what's been going on with you girl. What about that hunk Jericho?"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Nothing is going on with Jericho. I left the wrestling circuit because it wasn't something I wanted to do for the rest of my life." There was a pause, as Casey grew silent. "Y'all right?"  
  
She was about to respond when Jet came walking towards them from the front. She visibly paused when catching sight of Amy but regained her composure.  
  
"Case I was looking for ya." She said, a friendly smile on her face.  
  
"What do you want this time?" Casey joked.  
  
Jet grinned. "Well actually I was looking for both of you. Ian and Dom bailed on me so I thought we'd have a kinda girl's night out." She turned to Amy. "We didn't really get off on good terms and I apologize for that. Ask Casey, it takes me a while." She nodded. "So what do you guys say?"  
  
"I'm up for it if you are." Casey said with a shrug in Amy's direction.  
  
Amy nodded. "Sounds like a plan."  
  
Jet jumped up and smiled. "Great, I'll meet you guys in the front in about twenty minutes."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
* knock * knock*  
  
"Adam, get the door."  
  
"No. You get the door."  
  
"One of you get the damn door."  
  
"Who the hell-Jay when did you get here?"  
  
"Last night." Jay answered like it was the most reasonable answer in the world. "You were tired from the ride up here and fell asleep right away."  
  
The person at the door kept knocking and Adam pulled the covers over his head. "Somebody get it." He said, his voice muffled by the mounds of covers and pillows.  
  
"It's your house." John shot back.  
  
Adam looked like he was going to get up but decided against it. "Go the hell away! We don't want to buy any! I'm broke!"  
  
"I know that's a lie." The person yelled back.  
  
"Is that." Jay trailed off as Adam jumped off the couch and ran in the general direction of the door. Cursing was heard when he stubbed his toe on the table and he fumbled to open the lock.  
  
"Shane, what are you doing here?"  
  
Shane McMahon pushed his way inside the house and turned to Adam quick enough to almost make him trip. "Why did Amy go to California?"  
  
"She called?" John piped up.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
John bit his lip. "No, I thought I heard it somewhere."  
  
Adam shot him a nasty look and faced his former boss. "She never told you?" He asked instead of launching into an explanation.  
  
"I had to find out from my mom."  
  
"You still call your mom?" Jay smirked.  
  
John raised his eyebrows. "You do too."  
  
"Man shut up."  
  
"All three of you are giving me a headache and I just got here." Shane snapped. "So how long did you plan on waiting before you told me?"  
  
Adam shrugged. "Couple months at the most."  
  
"It was a rhetorical question Adam!" John supplied from the couch.  
  
Jay turned to him. "You don't even know what rhetorical means."  
  
"Uh yeah, I do."  
  
Shane grabbed Adam by the arm and pulled him outside. "Now can we please have some type of logical conversation?"  
  
"Surely." Adam answered. "But why are you so concerned with where she went?" He let it register for a minute. "Is it about the whole-"  
  
"Yes." Shane cut in. "Listen, do you have her address or something? She changed her phone number and I can't get a hold of her anymore."  
  
Adam nodded and walked back in the house. He grabbed a piece of paper off the entertainment center and handed it to Shane. "There's her address if you want to go check it out. You know, ride in on your white horse and all." He ducked as Shane went to hit him and started laughing. "Good luck man." The three watched as he got back into his car and drove off.  
  
"He sweats her, doesn't he?" Jay asked.  
  
John nodded. "Yeah, you could so tell."  
  
  
  
I love writing the interactions between those three so much! It's a great way to get anything out, ya know? Well see, I'm doing a little better with the updating and I'll keep trying my best. So bare with me people! Please review!!! 


	9. Night Out on the Town

Yay, chapter 9 is finally up. Took me a while, I know, but there ya go. Something new should be up shortly after Thanksgiving!  
  
  
  
[And years from now  
  
[I'll turn around and see  
  
[The girl I left behind me  
  
  
  
"Do ya want some more?"  
  
Amy lifted her head up at the sound of someone's voice, saw the glass she was holding up, shook her head, and then rested back down on the couch.  
  
"When's the room going to stop spinning?" Casey mumbled, thinking she was putting the cup back on the table. It teetered on the edge and Rowen caught it just before spilling.  
  
He rolled his eyes and handed them each a couple of Tylenol. "As soon as you guys get over your hangovers, that's when."  
  
"I'm not drunk." Amy protested.  
  
"Oh you're not?" Rowen countered. "Then get up and walk towards me in a straight line."  
  
Casey looked at Amy almost too expectantly and nodded. "I think you can do it. We're not drunk." She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "We're slightly intoxicated."  
  
"Even better." Ian muttered from behind the book he was reading.  
  
"Ya know Ian, you can bite me." Amy said, pushing herself up into a sitting position. She grabbed Casey's outstretched hand to pull herself up and only succeeded in causing both of them to fall to the floor in hysterics.  
  
"It's kind of funny and pathetic at the same time." Ian determined honestly. "Only I'm thinking that it's more pathetic then it is funny." Rowen agreed and they watched the two on the floor who couldn't get up because they were laughing so hard.  
  
They heard somebody clearing his or her throat from the doorway and stopped laughing long enough to see Jet standing there, her hands on her hips. "You guys are really pathetic." She said, shaking her head with a small smile. She took a seat next to Ian.  
  
"So what did you do to them last night?"  
  
She shrugged innocently. "We went to a few clubs and it is so not my fault that they don't know how to hold their alcohol."  
  
"I have such a headache." Amy complained loudly, covering her head with a pillow.  
  
Ian reached over and removed it off her face. "No Amy, we don't try to kill ourselves when we're drunk."  
  
She glared at him and pushed the hair out of her face with one hand. She reached over and put her free hand on his shoulder. "Ian, you're kind of cute. Why did we ever break up?"  
  
"Because you chose your wrestling career over me." Ian answered bitterly, getting off the couch and stalking to his room.  
  
Rowen watched after him and, after making sure there was no sharp objects around the two, got up and followed Ian to his room. He knocked on the door and then pushed it open slowly. It took his eyes a while to adjust to the pitch-black room but he saw a lump on the bed and assumed it was Ian. "Hey, anything you wanna talk about?"  
  
The lump shook his head and continued staring up at the ceiling.  
  
"Is that really what happened?" Rowen asked, not really expecting an answer.  
  
There was a shrug.  
  
"Is that a 'you don't know' or a 'yes but you don't really feel like talking about it'?" Rowen asked, growing increasingly impatient at the lump's lack of information.  
  
"That was a 'you should probably just shut up while you're ahead' kind of shrug. I don't really feel like talking about it so, in turn, the subject should be dropped." Ian responded sharply.  
  
Rowen reluctantly agreed and stared around the dark room with disinterest.  
  
Ian kicked him hard with his foot. "Why aren't you gone yet?"  
  
"Why do you have such sharp, pointy feet?" Rowen retorted, rubbing his back where he'd been kicked.  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"No, for real."  
  
"Okay, for real, fuck you." Ian snapped.  
  
Rowen got off the bed in time to avoid another kicking and stood in the doorframe. "You got some problems man." He observed. He ducked and missed getting hit by the flying show by mere inches. He rolled his eyes and shut the door, allowing Ian to wallow in his own self-pity.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Shane McMahon looked into the cab warily before actually getting in.  
  
"Where to?"  
  
"Can you take me to this place?" Shane asked, handing the driver the piece of paper with Amy's address on it.  
  
The driver smirked and nodded. "Sure thing buddy."  
  
They drove in silence until he pulled to a stop in front of this shabby, run-down apartment complex. "It's gonna be seven-fifty."  
  
Shane glanced out the window with a look of pure disgust on his face, not even trying to cover it up. "This can't be the place." He said finally.  
  
"This is the place." The man responded sarcastically. "Now give me the money and get out."  
  
"Fine, there ya go." Shane muttered, handing the man a ten-dollar bill and watched as he sped off. He turned around and glanced at the building that seemed to be falling apart right in front of his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his hand securely around his wallet and approached the building with caution.  
  
Shane pressed the buzzer and waited for some response.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um." Shane cleared his throat. "I'd like to know if someone is living at your complex."  
  
There was laughing, and then. "Yeah, there are forty-six people living at our complex." He mocked.  
  
Shane clenched his teeth. "Thanks for that assessment."  
  
"C'mon, you think I know what assessment means smart ass?"  
  
"No, but is there an Amy Dumas living here?"  
  
"Dumas?" The voice asked. "Lemme check." There was some rustling and his voice came back over the speaker. "She was scheduled to move in here, but she never showed up."  
  
Shane felt his knees start to grow weak and he held onto the rail, and then quickly pulled his hand away from the rickety mess. "Okay, thank you."  
  
  
  
Please read and review!! 


	10. The Fateful Meeting

Well see, I told you guys it'd be out soon. I'm really sorry for this to take so long getting out. I actually just finished sending out my college apps *crosses fingers* so I should have more time to write and update. Hope you guys like and please make sure to review!  
  
  
  
[I'm going out the same way I came in  
  
[The game is over now  
  
[I couldn't win  
  
  
  
For the first time in her life, Amy truly felt happy. And it wasn't just a 'getting something good on your birthday' feeling, it was the feeling that you got when finding that one person that you definitely wouldn't mind spending the rest of your life with. She looked across the room at her new boyfriend and smiled when he caught sight of her.  
  
"You are so in love with Erik." Jet chided as she watched the interaction between the two.  
  
Amy turned to her with a grin. "And your point would be."  
  
"Can't say I have one." She responded, taking a sip of her drink. She studied the former wrestler for a minute and finally spoke up. "Do you regret ever leaving the WWE?" She asked. "I mean, I know I heard the story about you and the Hardys and I can't say I blame you-"  
  
"They're not the reason I left." Amy objected.  
  
"-but you always looked like you were having the time of your life out there." Jet continued as if not even hearing Amy. "Do you regret getting that done?" She asked, changing the subject quickly as she pointed to Amy's labret piercing.  
  
Amy shook her head and gently touched the metal stud. "No I like it, I think it looks cool."  
  
"I'm sure Erik likes it too." Casey teased as she slid into the booth next to Jet.  
  
"Guys shut up." Amy said simply. She looked up as Erik approached the table and they interlocked fingers as he sat down next to her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So where the hell is she Adam?" Shane demanded into the phone, sitting down on the bed in his hotel room.  
  
Adam sighed. "How the hell am I supposed to know? I gave you the only sheet I had with her address on it, remember?"  
  
"It wasn't the right address." Shane said evenly.  
  
"She might've copied it down wrong or I don't know." Adam replied. "Did you try going to the place that was on the sheet?" He asked like it was the most reasonable thing in the world.  
  
Shane took in a deep breath to prevent himself from snapping at the younger wrestler. "I went to the apartment and the guy said that she was supposed to sign in there but never came in."  
  
"So you're letting her walk around California and we have no idea where the hell she is?" Adam demanded.  
  
"I'm not letting her do anything!" Shane exploded. "I can't find her!"  
  
"You're incompetent." Adam accused. "Jesus, it's no wonder the whole Alliance thing went down the toilet. Me and John are getting the first flight out there and we're going to find her because you obviously can't." He hung up the phone with a resounding 'bang' and turned to John who was sprawled on the couch, watching some cartoon on TV.  
  
"Where are we going now?" He asked lazily, not even picking his head up to look at Adam.  
  
"San Diego." Adam answered, picking up his bag that was already full of clothes. "Amy's missing."  
  
At the mention of this, John jumped off the couch and put his hands on his hips in a very Hurricane type fashion. "Then we have to go find and save her!" He exclaimed, picking up his own backpack. He went around making sure everything was turned off and locked and then followed Adam out the door on their fourth trek this summer.  
  
Nearly seven hours later, the plane landed and a very disgruntled John Cena followed his friend off the plane and into the terminal.  
  
"My body is getting so fucked up from all this traveling." He muttered, hoisting his bag over his shoulder. He pulled the hat down lower on his head and made sure to keep track of the tall blonde in front of him.  
  
"Come on John!" Adam called. "We're meeting Shane in a couple of hours at this place downtown!"  
  
John walked after him slowly and ducked past a group of teenagers who were reuniting loudly and nearly had to sprint to catch up with his friend.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So do you guys wanna do?" Amy asked the three as they were walking out of the club and onto the street.  
  
Casey nudged Jet, who smirked. "We were just going to go home. It's getting kind of late."  
  
"Yeah, I need to get going to bed." Jet added quickly. "Bye Amy! Bye Erik!" She called, pulling Casey by the arm as they made their way back to the apartment.  
  
"Sorry they're so blunt." Amy said, pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
Erik smiled down at her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "It's alright. I don't mind being forced into spending some time with you alone." He looked over his shoulder and then turned back to Amy with a confused look on his face. "There are some guys behind us that keep calling your name, like they're looking for you or something."  
  
"What?" She glanced backwards and a fearful look spread over her face. "Shit."  
  
"Everything alright?" Erik asked, a concerned tone to his voice.  
  
Amy tried hiding her face with her hand. "I'll explain everything after." She promised, ducking behind a sign proclaiming that store had "the best piercings in downtown San Diego!"  
  
Erik was about to say something to her but was stopped by the three guys who approached him.  
  
"Hi." Adam started, holding out his hand to the dark green-haired guy in front of him.  
  
"Hey." Erik responded, glancing between the longhaired blonde, the guy with short brown hair, and the third with partially spiked up blonde hair. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Actually yeah. My name is John Cena and I was wondering if you've seen this girl." He said, handing Erik the most recent picture they had of Amy.  
  
"Is this Amy?" Erik asked incredulously and Amy groaned silently from her hiding place.  
  
The look on Shane's face brightened. "You know who she is?"  
  
Erik nodded. "Yeah, she lives with a couple of my friends. Nice guys they are. So she used to have red hair?" He asked, changing the subject as quickly as he could.  
  
"She's living with guys?" Shane asked the same time Adam asked "She doesn't have red hair anymore?"  
  
"Yes to both." Erik said truthfully. "I could take you guys to the apartment if you wanted."  
  
"Thanks for keeping me a secret Erik." Amy hissed as she stepped out of her hiding space into the clear vision of her friends. He held up his hands defensively and Adam, Shane, and John were finally able to get a good luck at the girl they had been missing.  
  
Her hair was now a black/purple color and was cut just above her shoulders in layers. She had brand new piercings and her clothes had gotten darker and more punk.  
  
"Well what do you guys want?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
Shane stepped forward first since the other two weren't. "Honestly, we've come to take you back home and back to the WWE."  
  
Amy narrowed her eyes and even Erik looked suddenly more protective of her. "Excuse me?" She asked. "What makes you think you can come over here flouncing in like you're my fucking knight's in shining armor?"  
  
"If it means anything at all we make every effort not to flounce anywhere." John pointed out eventually after a moment of silence.  
  
"I just can't believe the nerve of you guys." Amy said finally.  
  
"Anyway." Erik started as he looked at the three. "Who are you guys?"  
  
"We're wrestlers." Adam answered. "And if you don't let Amy come with us then we'll be forced to kick your ass."  
  
"The way I fight, it's not scripted and it's sure as hell not fake." Erik responded and John pulled Adam back out of harm's reach. "So what about you?" He continued, turning to John.  
  
"I'm actually just her roommate so if she wants to stay here, well that's okay with me."  
  
"And you?" Erik finally asked Shane.  
  
He immediately got an indignant look on his face and stared stonily at Amy. "Hey boyfriend."  
  
  
  
Ohhhhh! Whatta twist. I betcha Ally was the only one who might've seen it coming. LoL. I must get going but I hope you guys liked it! 


	11. Old vs New

I'm getting kinda good about getting these chapters out at reasonable times! Don't y'all think?? Thank you everyone for their supportive reviews, you guys are awesome!  
  
  
  
Amy immediately shifted her focus on something else and wouldn't catch Erik's curious gaze.  
  
"Let me guess." Shane started dryly. "She never told you about me?" He nodded knowingly. "I thought she promised she wouldn't do that but hey, what the hell! You're in California, go crazy." He added sarcastically.  
  
"We weren't going out anymore." Amy clarified.  
  
"Like hell we weren't!" Shane exploded. He turned to Adam and John who looked like they were trying to blend in with the store display. "Tell him." He urged. "In fact, tell both of them."  
  
John grabbed Shane's arm and yanked him to the side, out of earshot. "Shane-o, listen to me. That guy is huge. He'd have no problem kicking our asses."  
  
"Plus he's probably got homies waiting to jump us, yo." Adam added.  
  
"First off." Shane started, turning to the blonde. "I never want to hear you try to talk in Ebonics again, it scares me." He shifted his gaze to John. "And you, you're a wuss."  
  
"And what's your point?" John scowled. "At least I'm going to live to see 30."  
  
"Good one man." Adam said sarcastically. "Way to hit him below the belt."  
  
Shane was about to tell both of them to shut up when he turned around and noticed Amy and Erik walking away from them. "Where the hell is she going?" He demanded.  
  
"Away from you?" John guessed slowly and even Adam started laughing.  
  
Shane ignored them and was about to call out to her when Adam stopped him. "Just leave it alone for right now." He instructed in a fake-soothing voice.  
  
"Good advice Dr. Phil." John said jokingly and Shane groaned. It had to be those two he was stuck clear across the country with, didn't it?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So, who was that?" Erik asked Amy. He looked over his shoulder to make sure those three guys weren't following them.  
  
Amy sighed and pushed her hair away form her face. "We used to go out. It was a way long time though."  
  
"And those other three?" He pressed on.  
  
"My friends. They lived with me down in Atlanta."  
  
"You used to live in Georgia?"  
  
Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I used to have an apartment over there. Why, is that a problem or something?"  
  
Erik grinned excitedly. "Not at all. I was just asking because my aunt lives down in Savannah. Maybe you knew her. Wouldn't that be a weird coincidence?"  
  
"Freaky." Amy replied dryly, feeling a little uneasy at the fact her boyfriend was behaving so much like Adam. "I hope that little run-in didn't just ruin our night." She said, changing the subject quickly.  
  
He shook his head and put his arm around her waist. "I'm with you, nothing could ruin this."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So, where have you been?" Casey questioned as soon as Amy stepped into the apartment. "Anything happen between you and Erik?"  
  
Amy threw her purse on the table and shook her head before stretching herself out over the entire length of the couch. "Not really. After you and Jet left we ran into some friends of mine Erik was threatening to beat them up."  
  
"He was defending your honor!" Casey fake-swooned, falling backwards onto the recliner.  
  
"Or something like that." Amy laughed.  
  
"Sure." Casey agreed with a grin.  
  
Both girls looked up as Rowen shuffled into the room. He acknowledged them both with a nod and sat down on the couch, just narrowly missing Amy's feet. "I was supposed to tell you something." He said to Amy. He began searching his hands and arms for the message amidst other notes and reminders.  
  
Casey peered over his shoulder. "Call Bob?" She guessed and Rowen shook his head. "How about pick up Riley for lunch?"  
  
"I knew I forgot something." Rowen muttered, not even making an attempt to do anything about it. "Oh, I think I found it." Casey rolled her eyes and Amy stifled a laugh. "Call...Leif?" He guessed. "You know anyone with that name?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "No, do you?"  
  
"That's a 'j', not a 'c'." Casey pointed out quickly. "If you used a piece of paper instead of your arm that probably wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Who names their kid Jeif?" Rowen asked. "That just sounds really stupid."  
  
Amy was quick to agree and Casey started laughing.  
  
"How could you confuse an 'i' for an 'f'?"  
  
Rowen scowled and then turned to face Amy. "Fine, Leif didn't call. It was Jeff."  
  
"Jeff called?" Amy repeated dumbly. "Did he leave a number?"  
  
Rowen nodded reluctantly and went on the new search for the phone number. He found it soon enough and held out his arm to show her.  
  
"I'm gonna buy you some paper for Christmas." Casey commented. She glanced over and noticed her friend's face drop when she saw the number. "Everything okay with you Amy?"  
  
"Not really." She answered truthfully. "Can you hand me the phone?"  
  
Rowen tossed it to her blindly and pushed himself off the couch and started walking to the kitchen.  
  
Amy got up and walked out of the room, punching in the familiar number as she headed towards her room. Shutting the door behind her, she waited patiently as the operator connected her.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
She tried to suppress the urge to smile. "Jeff, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah." He answered uncertainly. "Who's this? And if you're a fan I'd really like to know how you got my phone number; it's supposed to be unlisted." He covered the phone with his hand. "Dad, didn't you say that you signed me up for an unlisted number?"  
  
"Calm down Sweetie." Amy assured quickly. "It's me, Amy."  
  
"Amy?" He repeated. "Oh that's right, I'm the one that called you. What's up girl? How's Cali treating you?"  
  
"I'm doing great." She replied. "But let me ask you something, who gave you the phone number to this apartment?"  
  
"Jay." Jeff answered right away.  
  
Amy paused and looked up at the ceiling. "But how the hell did he get my number? I never talk to him."  
  
"Adam probably." Jeff answered as if it were the most reasonable answer in the world.  
  
"That little bastard." Amy muttered. "Okay, so was there anything else you wanted, besides seeing how I was doing over here."  
  
Jeff thought a bit before answering her. "Yeah, there kinda was something else I needed to tell you." There was silence on Amy's end so he went on. "Matt's really sorry and he misses you a lot."  
  
"I won't believe that until it comes straight from his own mouth." She said bitterly.  
  
"That could be arranged." Jeff supplied helpfully.  
  
"No." Amy said forcefully. "I'm not going to talk to him and if you put him on the line I swear I'll hang up on both of you."  
  
  
  
Read and Review please!! 


	12. Talking with Ian

Okay, I am so good about reviewing, at least it seems like it. Whatever, say what you will. LoL. Umm thanks a lot to you guys, especially GerrodCapps and Child of the Strata for their unnatural love for Lita and me having to hear about it every day. Without you two I prolly wouldn't have been able to find inspiration to write this next part and beyond. So, now that I completely lost everyone's attention... on with the story  
  
  
  
[Down inside  
  
[I feel a lack  
  
[But this time I won't be back  
  
  
  
"That's harsh." Jeff muttered, not at all surprised with her reaction. "So, are you having fun over there? Or is it boring without any of us."  
  
"It amazes me," Amy started. "That none of you guys think I'm capable of being away from you for extended amounts of time because without you, my life has no meaning."  
  
"But isn't that the tru-"  
  
"Goodbye Jeff." Amy announced, dropping the phone onto her bed. She looked up and saw Ian standing in the doorway, a curious look on his face.  
  
"Everything okay?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
Amy shrugged. "That's questionable, but whatever." The look on Ian's face told her to go on if she wanted to and she smiled. "Long day."  
  
"Casey told me about those guys that you ran into." Ian started. "Was it the same people you were just talking to Jeff about?" She nodded. "So you wanna tell me what happened with Shane, or is that still a gray area?"  
  
"I haven't really talked to anybody about that." Amy said eventually.  
  
Ian grinned. "But I'm not just anybody." He replied.  
  
Her shoulder's fell. "No, I guess you're not. So you really wanna know about the falling out between me and Shane?" As soon as she said this she realized something; she'd had a lot of falling-outs ever since transferring to the WWE. None of them were really her fault either, come to think about it. Torrie and Stacy had decided she wasn't true Diva material and were part of the plan thought up by Matt and Jeff. She looked up as Ian cleared his throat and saw an expectant look on his face.  
  
"I really do want to know." He assured. "Plus it could be therapeutic."  
  
Amy gave him a questioning look and rolled her eyes. "It definitely might be that." She said. "But I doubt it."  
  
*~ August 2001 ~*  
  
"Do you know where Amy is?" Shane McMahon demanded, grabbing a frightened looking assistant by the arm.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes wide, and swallowed nervously. "I haven't seen her around Mr. McMahon. Sorry."  
  
"I think she might be in her locker room." Somebody added from the side of the hallway and Shane shoved by both of them, momentarily forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be their boss and better then that.  
  
So why hadn't he thought about looking in her locker room, he thought to himself sourly, pacing the halls until catching sight of the familiar logo taped to the door. He was about to knock when the door swung open.  
  
Amy stood there, her back to him as she talked to another occupant of the room. She turned around quickly and bumped straight into Shane. "Oh hey Sweetie." She acknowledged upon realizing it was him. "What's up?"  
  
"Can we go somewhere to talk?" He asked, gently taking a hold of her arm. "It's kind of important."  
  
"Sure thing." She obliged, walking next to him in silence.  
  
"Why are you doing it?" Shane asked once he deemed they were in a private enough place.  
  
"Doing what?" She questioned, and then it dawned on her. "Oh, are you talking about my match against Stephanie?" She guessed.  
  
Shane nodded gravely. "Exactly. And why would you put me into that kind of a situation?"  
  
"I didn't realize you were in my match." Amy quipped. "What does me and your sister fighting have to do with you at all?" She then asked after seeing the serious look on his face.  
  
Shane held out his hands, palms facing up. "Sister, girlfriend, where are my priorities supposed to be here?"  
  
Amy shrugged. "That's up to you to decide." She rationalized. "Not me." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned away. "I'll see you later though." She promised over her shoulder, walking back to her room.  
  
And later had happened a lot sooner then Amy would have anticipated. It had been a pretty good match even though Amy had the clear advantage. She was still trying to figure out how; but Stephanie definitely looked out of her element in the ring.  
  
Amy had just set the princess up for a suplex when the crowd started booing and she turned her attention to the top of the ramp.  
  
Shane was standing there, an unreadable look on his face and he began walking down towards the ring.  
  
Stephanie took the opportunity to break free from the grapple and execute a half-decent DDT. Amy got up when Stephanie was parading around the ring amidst the booing and launched herself against the rope to hit Stephanie with a clothesline when she felt somebody grab hold of her ankle, pitching her to the ground. Stephanie dragged her up and delivered a German suplex pin, earning the three count.  
  
Shane climbed into the ring. With one hand holding the microphone he used the other to raise his sister's hand in victory.  
  
"Come on now Lita." He started, bringing the microphone to his lips as Stephanie began her assault on the helpless red-head. "You should know my loyalty always lies within the family." They both started laughing as Amy used the turnbuckle to pull herself up and turned around before they could see the tears forming in Amy's eyes.  
  
They left the ring a few minutes later and Amy still stood there until she looked up to see Jeff approach her, his arms held out. Jef helped her out of the ring and gave her a sympathetic glance. He knew it was her pride that hurt more then the actual injuries and that made him feel that much worse for her.  
  
A couple of people tried to approach her backstage but Jeff waved them away, he knew what kind of mood Amy was in and that meant she didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Jeff asked once he got her to her room and situated.  
  
"Probably." She replied. "Good luck on your match and I guess I'll see you after the show."  
  
Jeff nodded affirmatively. "Yup, and then we go to the hotel before setting off and doing this all over again."  
  
"Joy." Amy muttered sarcastically, propping her head up with her pillow. She watched as he left the room and then heard voices arguing straight outside. The door was opened slowly and Shane poked his head in.  
  
"I told you to leave her alone." Jeff argued from outside. "Now get the hell out before I kick your ass!"  
  
Shane was quick to ignore him and shut the door, locking it securely. Amy watched him warily as he approached and sat down on the bench next to her.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked finally, moving away as he got closer.  
  
"Why are you moving away from me?" He asked, a hurt look on his face. "I just wanted to let you know that the match was great."  
  
"Until you cost me it." Amy finally snapped, pointing out the obvious. She stood up angrily. "That was for the number one contender spot Shane." She added. "I can't believe that you did that."  
  
"Oh come on." He started. "You can't mean to tell me you took everything I said seriously. I was putting on an act for those people. Me and Steph are co-owners of the Alliance; I'm not supposed to pick the Hardy girl over her."  
  
"Well I didn't find your act very amusing." Amy stated evenly, crossing her arms over her chest. "In fact I'm going to get going."  
  
Shane looked down at the ground. "So I'll see you in our room later at the hotel later?"  
  
"No. I'll be in my own room and you will be in yours." Amy wrapped her coat around her shoulders and grabbed her bags, stalking out of the room before he could protest what she said. She had just pushed the back door open when she heard somebody running after her. She ignored whoever it was, Shane or not, and walked to her car, ignoring the snow that was falling. She felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Amy, just talk to me." Shane pleaded. She spun around and his breath caught in his throat. Her hair, which had fallen from the ponytail, was now being whipped around by the wind, framing her face and making her even more beautiful. Her brown eyes opened wide when she saw him again and her lips were pursed into an almost 'o' shape. He grabbed her by the shoulders and she flinched. "Don't act like this."  
  
"Or what?" Amy challenged, bringing herself up to her full 5 foot 8 inches.  
  
"You don't know what kind of power I hold in this company." Shane said simply.  
  
She shook her head. "Whatever power you have, it was given to you by mistake and don't even think about threatening me."  
  
Pulling his jacket closer to him, Shane scowled. "Whatever Dumas. Just wait until the next show and you see what you're doing."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ian was quiet as he watched Amy sit there, an upset expression on her face. "So what match did you have?"  
  
"Bra and panties against Terri and she won." Amy responded, visibly cringing at the remembrance. "But whatever, that's in the past." She hopped off the couch and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks for listening Ian, I think it helped a lot."  
  
Ian watched as she walked out of the room looking a lot happier and felt good that he had at least made her feel better.  
  
  
  
READ AND REVIW IT WOULD MAKE ME SUCH A HAPPY GIRL THANK YOU SO MUCH AND I'LL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL TO YOU IF YOU DO!!  
  
FallenAngel 


	13. No Regrets

'Bout time I updated this story, huh? Yeah, I thought so. Um, I'm thinking after this there's one more chapter to go and then this story will be finished and I can focus my attention on other stories. Nothing's changed 'cept now the Offspring own the song 'Damnit I Changed Again'.  
  
  
  
(~Now I don't see; Things the way I did before; Can't stand to feel this way; Things I felt yesterday; Don't matter anymore; It doesn't make any sense; To feel so different day to day; Can't stand to feel this way; When nothing's changed except for me~)  
  
  
  
"I don't think that went quite as plan." John commented as he and Adam watched Shane stalk ahead of them after the confrontation.  
  
Shane spun around angrily and grabbed John by the shirt collar, slamming him up against a wall. "Why the hell can you never seem to keep your damn mouth shut?" He snapped. "How was I supposed to know that she'd come over here just to start screwing some steroid-taking jackass?"  
  
John's eyes got wide and an irate look came over his face as he balled up his fists and punched Shane in the face. "You have no fucking right to say that. I mean you, of all people." He started, looking down at Shane as he held his nose. "And you cannot be mad that she's moved on because you had her and you lost her. Admit it Shane, you're the one that fucked up, not her." He dug around in his pockets to make sure he had the key to the hotel and practically stomped away from Shane, who was clutching his nose with watering eyes, and Adam who looked like he would start laughing at any given second.  
  
"Shit." Shane exclaimed, watching him as he began walking, not towards the hotel, but in the same direction Amy went. "Well don't just stand there." He urged Adam. "Go get him and bring him back here or something."  
  
"You go get him." Adam scoffed. "You think I want him breaking my nose too?"  
  
Shane hit the ground in frustration and then winced as his fist made contact with the cement.  
  
"Smart move." Adam muttered, walking away and leaving the once WCW owner on the ground, clutching his fist to his chest.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Amy opened her eyes slowly, and then shut them again as the bright light assaulted her eyes. "Don't wanna get up." She mumbled, hearing the ring of her cell phone pierce the otherwise silent apartment. Whoever it was, the person was relentless and she eventually reached over blindly and picked it up. "Hello?" She answered groggily.  
  
"Amy is that you?" The person yelled into the phone, trying to be heard over the loud background noises.  
  
She held the phone away from her ear momentarily and put it back. "Yeah. Who's this?"  
  
"It's Vince McMahon." He replied. "I wanted to talk to you for a minute."  
  
"Mr. McMahon, it's 7:30 in the morning here." She started. "Now I know you're on Eastern Time over there but I was still-"  
  
"Linda and I really want you back in the company." Vince interrupted. "Just tell me why you left in the first place and I'll fix it to the best of my abilities but we were talking and we really don't want to lose you."  
  
Amy propped her head up with her hand and listened to his proposal before replying. "It's not really something you'd be able to fix." She said honestly.  
  
Vince's laugh boomed through the phone. "You forget who you're talking to. I can fix anything."  
  
"It's the people on the roster in the company." Amy rushed out. "You can't fix them."  
  
There was a minute of silence on the other end. "What kind of problem could you be having? You've never been anything but nice to anyone. Why on earth wouldn't they treat you the same?"  
  
"You tell me." Amy muttered, changing the subject quickly. "Did you know Shane came over here to visit with Adam and John?"  
  
"He mentioned something about swinging by." Vince started slowly. "How long has he been there though? I haven't heard from him in a couple of days and usually he calls at least once a day to make sure everything is okay." He listened to the silence on the other end and got concerned. "Amy, he didn't say or do anything to you, did he?"  
  
"Not really." She said slowly. "Well actually he did but I don't really feel comfortable talking to you about it. You know, the whole you being his father thing and all. And I do appreciate you and Linda wanting me back in the company." She kept on. "But I don't think that I could do that right now. Too many altercations with the people backstage and even though they've probably forgot about it, I haven't."  
  
Vince sighed. "Thank you for your complete honesty with me Amy. On behalf of the company I wish you luck in whatever it is you wish to pursue and if you ever want to come back don't hesitate to pick up the phone and give me a call."  
  
"Thank you Vince." She said. "Best of luck to you." She swallowed dryly as she flipped the phone shut and fell back down on the pile of pillows with e heavy heart.  
  
The truth was, she did want to go back to the company. She lived for the rush of adrenaline she got when performing for the crowd and taking that away would be like taking away a part of her. But there was no way she could go back after making such a big deal of her leaving. Nobody would let her live it down (if they even cared in the first place) and that'd just be more to deal with that, right now, she couldn't.  
  
Amy reached over to pick up her phone again to call Vince back when something stopped her momentarily; nobody there would want her back and they'd be wanting her to fall flat on her face or something equally embarrassing. They'd want to see her fail and she had to prove them all wrong.  
  
Because I'm not a quitter, she concluded silently to herself, looking around the room that had been her residence for the past few months. She quickly made her decision and punched in the number to the first person she could think of.  
  
"Hello?" Adam answered sleepily.  
  
"I'm coming back." Amy said, a giddy edge to her voice.  
  
"You are?" He repeated slowly, letting reality sink in. "Amy, you're not just fucking with me are you? You're actually coming back."  
  
"Yeah." She rushed out, a huge smile on her face. "I'm going back to the WWE." She listened as it sounded like Adam dropped the phone, and then muffled voices, and somebody came back onto the line.  
  
"You're joining again?!" John exclaimed happily.  
  
Amy nodded, even though they couldn't see her. "I'm packing all my stuff and catching the first flight back east with you guys."  
  
"She's flying back with us!" John called back to Adam happily, getting back on the line with Amy. "Did you need us to come over and help you pack or anything?"  
  
"We're good packers!" Adam yelled from the background, making it obvious to Amy that she had been put on speakerphone. "We've been doing it nearly the whole summer. We're like packing pros!"  
  
Amy laughed. "Nah that's all right. I only have a few bags that should take twenty minutes at the most. I'll call the airport and get the tickets for tomorrow possibly and I'll call you guys later." She promised. "Bye." She smiled to herself and set the phone down when she heard somebody clearing his or her throat from the doorway.  
  
"You're leaving?" Rowen asked slowly, making no attempt to step further into the room. He buried his hands in his pockets and looked at her expectantly, waiting for some response.  
  
She nodded slowly. "Yeah. Probably some time tomorrow." She motioned for him to sit next to her on the bed and he obliged.  
  
"Have you told Ian yet?" He questioned, looking around everywhere except at her.  
  
"This is something I just decided on. You're the first person in the house that knows."  
  
Rowen rolled his eyes. "I'm so lucky." He muttered sarcastically. "Why are you doing this to him?"  
  
"Sorry, I think I missed something." Amy said. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Ian." He answered simply. "You crushed the guy when you left him before. Then you come parading back into his life and he takes a backseat to your current and ex-boyfriends staking claim to you because he wants to see you happy. Now he's getting used to having you around again and you're up and leaving. It's unbelievable."  
  
Amy's mouth dropped open. "What?" She said dumbly, not fully comprehending what Rowen had just confessed.  
  
"You heard me." Rowen snapped. "Pretty much you fucked around with Ian's mind and seemed to get a kick out of it, so you're a bitch."  
  
"Rowen!" Jet exclaimed, walking past the door and skidding to a stop in front of Amy's opened room. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to Amy like that?" She demanded, resting her hands on her hips. "I have half a mind to kick your ass right now for being such a jackass to her."  
  
"She's going back home." Rowen exclaimed.  
  
Jet's eyes narrowed. "That's her own business." She stated evenly. "And Ian is a big boy. He can deal with it. If she wants to go back then nobody should be in her away."  
  
Amy gave her a grateful smile and Ian left the room, muttering something under his breath. "Thank you." She said to Jet, who just shrugged.  
  
"Don't mention it." She replied with a smile, sitting down next to her. "Just any excuse to bitch Rowen out is good for me." She paused. "Have you told Erik yet?"  
  
"Erik called me last night and broke up with me because of the little altercation with Shane a couple of nights ago." Amy revealed.  
  
Jet's eyes got wide and she wrapped her arm around Amy's shoulders. "You poor thing. Nothing is going right lately, is it?" Amy shrugged. "Listen, don't worry about this whole Ian thing. It's not as bad as Rowen is making it out to be. All it is is a crush. Don't be afraid to leave a crush behind."  
  
There was a loud pounding on the door and somebody, it sounded like Caitlin, rushed out to open it. "Amy, you got some visitors!" she called from the hall.  
  
"We're here!" John called loudly and Amy jumped off the bed, running into the hall at full speed.  
  
Both Adam and John caught her in a hug and she grinned at their excited expressions.  
  
"We couldn't wait for you to get the tickets so we did on our way here." John said proudly, holding up the three airline tickets. "Go get packed and we're taking you home."  
  
  
  
Read and Review please!!! 


	14. She Goes Back

"Thank you for everything." Amy said to Ian, biting her bottom lip at the expression on his face. "I really appreciated it all."  
  
Ian forced out a realistic looking grin. "Hey, what are friends for?" He asked hypothetically. "Just promise me that next time you're in California you give me a call and we can hang out or something."  
  
Amy reached in and gave him a hug, trying to ignore John and Adam who were trying to pull her away by her arms. "I promise. Bye you guys!" She called to the other five people she had lived with for the past four months. "Thank you." She added quickly.  
  
"No time to get all sentimental on us now." Adam muttered, dragging her to the terminal entrance. "We have a plane to catch don't forget."  
  
"You two are here again?" The middle-aged, red-haired woman asked them suspiciously. "I've seen you guys like five times this summer."  
  
"Yeah, we're bound to be back too." John replied with a small grin as he lugged both his and Amy's carry-on luggage behind him. The quickly got settled into their seats and were talking amongst themselves as the instructions for what to do in an emergency came on. "So what made you decide to come back?" He asked after they were in the air.  
  
Amy shrugged and placed the thin pillow behind her head. "I'm thinking that I just want to prove everyone wrong."  
  
"Something you're very good at doing." Adam muttered from the seat next to her, keeping his eyes squeezed closed as turbulence hit.  
  
"Bite me Copeland." Amy said sarcastically. "But while we're on the subject, how come you guys decided to follow me everywhere?"  
  
"We were bored and needed something to do." John answered honestly.  
  
Amy nodded. "Alright, I gotcha. But then I have another question. What did you guys do with Shane? I thought that he came with you guys."  
  
Adam's eyes flew open and he stared at John with shocked looks on both of their faces before they both burst out laughing. "Guess he's going to have to find his own ride back." He managed out, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"You guys are bad." Amy commented quietly, leaning her head back as she listened to the interesting stories these two had to share about their travels. She quickly felt herself drifting off to sleep and was awakened only when she felt someone shaking her shoulder.  
  
"I'm too tired." She muttered, batting the hand away that was trying to wake her up. "I don't wanna get up yet and you can't make me."  
  
"So she wants us to just leave her on the plane?" John asked Adam, a bewildered look on his face. "Wouldn't that defeat the whole idea of her coming back with us?"  
  
"Plus I don't think Vince would be too happy if we lost her." Adam added quickly, hitting her considerably harder on the shoulder, which in turn caused her to slap him upside his head, her eyes still half-closed.  
  
"I don't think Vince is going to be too happy anyway about you losing his son." Amy teased, grabbing her bags from the compartment as Adam scowled. "Let's go you two."  
  
"Should we tell her yet?" John whispered quietly to Adam as she got off the plane before them.  
  
Adam shook his head. "No, if she knew then she wouldn't have gotten off the plane at all." He reasoned. "She'll be fine."  
  
"I'm blaming it all on you if she asks." John muttered, stepping off the terminal and crashed right into Amy, who had come to an abrupt stop.  
  
"What are they doing here?" Amy demanded, whirling around to face her two friends.  
  
John's eyes got wide. "It was all Adam's idea; blame it on him." He pushed her ahead gently. "Just go say hi at least."  
  
"Hey Amy." Matt said quietly, looking down at his feet while Jeff stood there, shifting his weight from one leg to the other.  
  
Amy sighed deeply and smiled at them both, who looked equally uncomfortable. "I missed you guys." She said finally as she wrapped her arms around Matt and Jeff.  
  
Jeff gave Adam and John a high-five over Amy's head and they all grinned; little by little things were going back to normal.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Shane McMahon gave the receptionist an agitated look for the umpteenth time that day and rested both of his hands on the desk. "Listen." He seethed out. "I made reservations here would you care to tell me why I can't go up to my room?"  
  
The older looked at him, mimicking his impatient look to a tee. "Mr. McMahon I already told you. You were signed out at 11:30 this morning so we assumed that you didn't need the room anymore and booked it out to someone else. How silly of us to think such a thing though." She added sarcastically, pushing her glasses further up her nose as she turned back to the computer and continued typing.  
  
"The reservation was made under my name though!" Shane exploded. "I assumed that I was the only one to be able to check out."  
  
"You know what they say about assuming things." The lady trailed off, not making eye contact as she kept on with her computer work.  
  
Shane let out a groan of frustration and pulled out his cell phone, punching in the number to the nearest airport.  
  
"Hello, this is Jack how may I help you today."  
  
"I need a flight out to Manhattan as soon as possible." Shane hurried out. "It's kind of an emergency and try and make it first class please."  
  
There was silence except for the sound of clicking and Jack got back onto the line. "Yes, I'm sorry Sir but the earliest available flight we have going out to New York is in two days on Wednesday."  
  
"There's nothing else at all?" Shane asked, running his hands through his already disheveled looking hair, earning a semi-sympathetic look from the receptionist.  
  
"There's a cargo plane." Jack answered. "But I'm sure that you don't want to travel like that."  
  
No, the coach seating is bad enough, Shane thought with a sniff. "Forget it, I'll call somebody else."  
  
"Well actually." Jack said quickly. "I don't think you're going to get much luck with any of the other airlines either. You see, this is a very busy travel week and-"  
  
Shane shut the phone off without another word and slipped it back into his pocket, gritting his teeth in annoyance. Why is it that when one thing went wrong, everything had to go wrong? Adam and John are so fucking dead when I get a hold of them, he muttered to himself silently.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Amy stood in front of the WWE headquarters uneasily, surrounded by Matt, Jeff, Adam, and John, and stopped in her tracks. "What if they don't want me back?" She asked finally after a minute or two of silence.  
  
"They're going to be ecstatic to see you." Jeff promised, nudging her forward a bit and giving her an assuring smile.  
  
"You'll be fine." Adam added, pulling his hat down lower on his head to prevent form being seen by any fans.  
  
"Okay, here I go." Amy started, taking a deep breath and staying still.  
  
"There you go." Jeff repeated confidently as they all watched her stand there, looking up at the building that currently held the keys to her future. "Go get 'em tiger." He added which only resulted in being hit in the arm by Matt.  
  
"Alright, I'm really going now." She promised, taking a few steps forward as they encouraged her. She made it to the door and turned around, giving them all a thumbs up as she disappeared inside.  
  
"You guys want to go get something to eat?" Matt asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Sure, let's get going." John agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
There it was, right in front of her; the oak and frosted glass door with the words 'Vince McMahon; Chairman' etched into the glass. All she had to do was raise her hand and knock but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do even that simple task.  
  
After a few seconds she regained her breathing to a normal pace and without a second thought raised her fist and knocked on the door, the loud resounding noise startling her a little as she jumped a bit.  
  
"Come in." Vince's commanding voice boomed from inside and she immediately did so, pushing open the heavy door. The look on his face brightened immensely as he caught sight of one of his most promising superstars. He rushed out from behind his desk and took her hand in his, shaking it and smiling. "Have you decided to come back?"  
  
Amy smiled at the reception she was getting and nodded her head. "I want to come back if you'll allow me too." She said, much to the delight of her boss.  
  
"Of course we will!" Vince exclaimed, pulling a stack of papers out from a pile on his desk. "I have your contract right here." He explained to the quizzical look the now black-haired diva was sending to him. "I just had this feeling that you were going to be back."  
  
"I must've had the same feeling." Amy responded with a grin as her eyes scanned over the nearly identical contract except for a few alterations, and signed her name with a flourish on the space provided and handed it back to Vince.  
  
"You made a good choice." Vince affirmed with a nod of his head, and then studied her critically for a moment. "Are you going to stay looking like that?" He asked finally.  
  
Amy studied her reflection in the mirror above his desk and shrugged. "I was thinking about it-"  
  
"Good." Vince cut in. "Don't change a thing."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"What if nobody remembers who I am?" Amy hissed to Matt under her breath as they pushed their way backstage amidst all the people milling around.  
  
"I don't think that's gonna be the case." Matt responded dryly, picking up a couple of scripts off the table and handing one to Amy.  
  
She quickly rifled through the pages then stopped at the page where her name was.  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" Matt asked curiously upon seeing the almost satisfied look on his friend's face.  
  
"They have me in a tag-match with Trish against Ivory and Victoria." She replied, slinging her bag over her shoulder as they began walking again.  
  
"And you're happy about that?" Matt pressed on.  
  
Amy nodded her head. "I actually am. And you wanna know why?" Matt nodded almost immediately. "It's because all those girls actually know how to fight, and it'll be a good match." She promised, making her way down to the diva's locker room.  
  
"I have no doubt about it." Matt muttered as he began the search to find his and Jeff's locker room for the evening.  
  
A few rooms down the hall, Amy stood in front of the plainly marked door and took a deep breath before pushing open the door and was promptly greeted by silence from all the other girls. "Hey guys." She greeted semi- weakly, trying not to feel uneasy at the curious stares.  
  
"You're back?" Trish asked finally, easing some of the tension in the room and Amy nodded. Trish broke out into a grin and pulled the dark-haired diva into a tight hug. "We missed you." She whispered into Amy's hair. "And I'm sorry for anything I might've done or said and hope it doesn't ruin our friendship."  
  
"I guess I can forgive you." Amy answered teasingly with a roll of her eyes as they broke apart and she looked around at the rest of the room. Torrie was looking down and making every attempt possible to avoid making eye contact while Stacy was oblivious to anything going on and Molly was watching the interaction between the two before pushing off the bench and walking over.  
  
"I'm glad you're back." Molly said quietly, a faint smile on her lips.  
  
"Really?" Amy asked incredulously.  
  
Molly nodded. "Yeah really. I think they all did but Trish and I were the only ones with enough guts to come up here and admit that we did something wrong. But you're our friend through everything and I don't want you to forget that."  
  
Amy felt a huge grin spread across her face and felt like she was on the top of the world just because of the kind words that came from Molly and Trish and because of her support group, even if it did consist of a white rapper wannabe, a blonde Canadian with a fondness of sarcasm, and two North Carolina boys whom she's know the entire last half of her life. Yeah, there was definitely nothing to complain about this time and for once, Amy was completely thankful for that.  
  
*~*~The End~*~*  
  
I really liked writing this story a lot; even though it was like pulling teeth to get this last chapter out. But I thought of you guys and forced myself to sit down and right this. Hope y'all enjoyed my little Lita/Amy story, it was something new for me and I think (hope) I did okay with it. Lemme know please!  
  
~*~*Manda*~*~ 


End file.
